


Better than skin mags and candy

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “Shit… Dean! Anyone could have seen you! Like… Like that!”





	Better than skin mags and candy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/143758132990/youknowtheyarebrothers-uh-happy-birthday)

“Uh, happy birthday, Sammy.”

Dean craned his neck around, tshirt rucked up to his shoulders, his back to the door where his brother had just appeared.

Sam dropped the bags he was carrying on the floor, eyes wide and mouth open like a fish, and kicked the door shut quickly.

“Shit… Dean! Anyone could have seen you! Like… Like that!”

“Well they wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been so damn quick getting food. I’d have been spread out on the bed waiting for you,” Dean replied, removing his shirt completely and bending down on all fours. “I hope that wasn’t my pie you were dropping? I don’t care if it is your birthday, I will kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see that in your current situation,” Sam said laughing, but scooping the bags up and peeking inside to check that the cherry pie wasn’t smushed. “It’s fine.”

“Enough chit chat, Sammy boy. Get over here and fuck me.”

Sam started to undress as he approached the bed. God, Dean was so bossy, but the sight of him… damn, it got Sam hard so fast he felt lightheaded.

“Better than skin mags and candy?” Dean asked when Sam got on the bed behind him, his cock resting in the cleft of Dean’s ass.

Sam leaned over Dean’s back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades and rocking his hips against him. He snaked his arms around Dean’s waist, smiling against his skin when he felt Dean’s breath catch.

“I loved every present you ever got for me. You never once forgot my birthday.”

Dean turned his head to look into Sam’s eyes. How could he forget the day that the most important person in his world was put into his arms? He might not have been able to buy Sam the gifts he deserved, or throw him parties, or fill his face with birthday cake, but he wouldn’t ever let May 2nd go by without letting Sam know that the day was special. That Sam was special.

Sam smiled, as if he could read Dean’s thoughts, so he kissed Dean thoroughly so that he wasn’t yelled at for the chick flick moment that this was fast becoming.

When their lips parted, Sam smacked Dean’s ass hard and said, “Pass me the lube, Jerk.”

Dean wiggled his ass against Sam’s crotch, his back bowed so that Sam’s cock dragged easily over his hole.

“Taken care of, little brother. You can have at me.”

Sam grinned and lined himself up, the head of his dick sliding inside with barely any pressure. They both groaned, losing themselves in each other.

“Definitely better than skin mags and candy, Dean,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear. He thrust the rest of the way in and held his brother close.

Oh yes, Dean has always been the best thing about his birthday.


End file.
